Loin du froid de décembre
by Pisces-Arkady
Summary: Devant Rune, Shun a fait preuve d’une force étonnante. Mais qu’est ce qui le pousse à avancer ? Et pourquoi Rune a-t-il cru avoir à faire à Hadès ? Tout en avançant dans les Enfers, Shun sent un changement s’opérer en lui. Mais que se passe-t-il donc ?


Titre : Loin du froid de Décembre (Saint Seiya)

Genre : Songfic

Chanson : Loin du Froid de Décembre (B.O d'Anastasia)

Perso : Shun

Disclaimer : Malheureusement, Shun ne m'appartient pas ! Pas plus que ses frères d'armes, Hadès et ses spectres ou tous autres chevaliers. T_T

Note : Devant Rune, Shun a fait preuve d'une force étonnante. Mais qu'est ce qui le pousse à avancer ? Et pourquoi Rune a-t-il cru avoir à faire à Hadès ? Comment expliquer ces remontées de souvenirs qui ne sont pas les siens ? Tout en avançant dans les Enfers, Shun sent un changement s'opérer en lui. Mais que ce passe-t-il donc ?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shun courait aux cotés de Seiyar. Il ne s'expliquait pas pourquoi Rune avait tout d'un coup relâché son attaque et ne comprenait pas plus la raison de la panique de ce dernier. Comment avait-il pu le confondre avec l'Empereur des Ténèbres ?

Tout en continuant sa course, il ne put s'empêcher d'être étonné. Comment expliquer que ce lieu lui semblait familier ? Comment expliquer que les noms et la hiérarchie des spectres ne lui étaient pas étranger ?

Shun commença à angoisser. Mais que lui arrivait-il donc ? Pourquoi avait-il des flashs, pourquoi voyait-il des images qui ne lui disaient rien mais semblait pourtant familières.

Comment expliquer le regard et le doute dans les yeux de ses adversaires lorsqu'ils le voyaient ? Et surtout, comment expliquer ces quelques moments d'absence qu'il avait eu pendant certains combats ou cette entêtante ritournelle, pourtant inconnue, résonnant dans sa tête de manière familière ?

Seiyar regardait son frère d'armes avec appréhension. Sans s'expliquer pourquoi, il le sentait changé au plus profond de lui-même et il était bien incapable de trouver les raisons de cette transformation.

Après une seconde d'hésitation, pendant laquelle il se senti être un autre, Andromède reprit sa course en lançant un sourire rassurant à son frère d'arme. Sourire qui n'eu malheureusement pas l'effet attendu.

_Des images me reviennent  
Comme un souvenir tendre  
D'une ancienne ritournelle  
Autrefois en décembre_

Shun ne comprenait plus ce qui lui arrivait. Deux secondes auparavant, il était aux côtés de Seiyar et d'Orphée, qui venait de donner sa vie pour les sauver, et maintenant, il se trouvait dans un lieu totalement étranger, assaillit par des souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les siens.

Qui était cette petite fille aux longs cheveux noirs le berçant tendrement ? Qui fuyait avec lui, pour le mettre en sécurité et lui trouver un endroit où vivre sereinement ? Qui se penchait ainsi sur son berceau pour le regarder avec un sourire aimant ?

Un mot s'imposa à son esprit : Pandore. Mot auquel il en associa deux autres pour le moins étonnant mais familiers : grand-sœur.

Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Il n'avait pas de sœur mais un frère, il ne s'appelait pas Pandore mais Ikki. A qui étaient donc ses souvenirs ? Qui essayait de prendre possession de lui ?

Soudain, devant le sourire rassurant de cette petite fille, toute la lumière se fit en lui. Dans un flot brulant comme de la lave, une multitude se souvenirs s'imposèrent à lui, le possédèrent et le dépouillèrent.

Reléguée au fin fond de sa conscience, l'âme de Shun ne put que constater la domination de celle d'un autre sur lui.

Et si le retour de ses souvenirs fut une brulante épreuve, la prise de conscience de son nouveau nom le glaça.

Il n'était plus Shun d'Andromède, mais bien, Hadès, Empereur des Ténèbres.

_Je me souviens il me semble  
Des jeux qu'on inventait ensemble  
Je retrouve dans un sourire  
La flamme de mes souvenirs_

Sous les yeux ébahis de Seiyar, qui s'apprêtait à recevoir le coup de Rhadamanthe ce fut Shun qui s'interposa. D'une voix dure et froide, ce dernier ordonna à Rhadamanthe de cesser le combat.

Rhadamanthe n'en revenait pas. Comment ce Bronze osait-il profiter de son étrange ressemblance avec son maitre pour lui donner des ordres, à lui le spectre de la Wywerne, et croire qu'il serait abusé par ce manège ? Fou de colère, il se jeta sur lui, prêt à le tuer pour lui faire payer cet affront.

Alors qu'il allait porter son coup, un nouvel ordre le fit stopper. S'il était possible d'imiter la voix de l'Empereur Hadès, aucun mortel ne pouvait imiter le charisme et l'aura de celui-ci, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi cet insignifiant Bronze avait-il la même prestance et le même regard qu'Hadès ?

Seiyar ne comprenait plus. Pourquoi Rhadamanthe obéissait à son frère d'arme ? Pourquoi celui-ci ne lui répondait pas ?

Devant ses yeux, les cheveux verts de Shun virèrent lentement au brun. Et lorsqu'il voulu le secouer pour obtenir des réponses à ses questions, le regard de Shun le glaça.

Vraiment, Seiyar ne comprenait plus ce qui se passait. Et lorsque Rhadamanthe répondit à Shun en l'appelant Hadès-sama, il fut tellement surprit qu'il ne put se protéger de l'attaque de la Wywerne.

Désormais débarrassé de l'amure d'Andromède, Hadès reprit sa place sur le trône des Enfers et attendit patiemment la venue d'Athéna, afin de régler une fois pour toute cette guerre.

_(Instrumental)_

Assis sur son trône, Hadès savourait son retour à la vie. Les soins prodigués par Pandore lui avait fait un bien fou et il avait partiellement retrouvé ses souvenirs et ses pouvoirs.

Partiellement, parce qu'il avait beau avoir prit le dessus sur lui, Shun ne se laissait pas faire pour autant.

La venue du Phoenix le détourna un instant de ses préoccupations. Ainsi c'était lui, Ikki du Phoenix, frère aîné de Shun. Très bien, il n'avait plus qu'à le tuer pour permettre aux deux frères de se rejoindre.

Coup après coup, il fit reculer le Phoenix, le rapprochant à chaque fois de la mort. Pourtant, alors qu'il allait porter un ultime coup au Phoenix, le Chevalier Andromède, réussit à reprendre le dessus. La main droite d'Hadès, échappant à son contrôle, se referma sur sa gorge et il commença à s'étrangler.

Ebahi, Ikki aperçut au-delà du corps d'Hadès, l'âme de son jeune frère. Celui-ci n'avait qu'un souhait. Qu'Ikki profite de ce répit pour mettre fin à sa vie et ainsi tuer Hadès. Fidèle à sa constellation, Shun était prêt à se sacrifier pour sauver la Terre et mettre fin à cette guerre.

C'est le cœur plein de remords, qu'Ikki s'apprêta à tuer son propre frère. Le coup parti très vite, en direction du cœur. Pourtant, il n'attint jamais sa cible. A la dernière seconde, Ikki n'avait pu tuer son jeune frère.

C'est alors que sous ses yeux, la chevelure brune de Shun devint noire. Hadès avait enfin prit totalement possession de ce corps, réduisant à néant l'âme de Shun. D'un coup, il terrassa le Phoenix, l'envoyant rejoindre Seiyar au Cocyte.

Hadès se tourna enfin vers sa sœur. Il était de retour dans son royaume, la guerre allait enfin être remportée par les Ténèbres.

_Je me souviens il me semble  
Des jeux qu'on inventait ensemble  
Je retrouve dans un sourire  
La flamme des souvenirs_

Devant Hadès se tenait enfin Athéna. Elle était venue d'elle même, accompagnée du Chevalier de la Vierge, le supplier d'arrêter l'Ultime Eclipse.

Quel plaisir que de lui annoncer qu'il était désormais trop tard pour empêcher la fin du monde et que les Ténèbres sortiraient vainqueur de cette confortation.

Lorsqu'Athéna lui annonça donner sa vie pour la Terre, Hadès eu une idée machiavélique et il chargea Shaka de prendre la vie de sa Déesse en lui remettant le trident de Pandore. Cependant, Shaka tenta de le tuer, refusant de prendre la vie de celle qu'il devait protéger. Devant la mauvaise volonté du Chevalier à lui obéir, Hadès se chargea donc lui même de porter un coup à Athéna avec le Trident de Pandore.

Celle-ci stoppa l'arme de sa main, se blessant alors profondément. Pourtant, lorsque le sang d'Athéna, coulant le long de l'arme, l'atteignit, Hadès ressentit une brûlure et une immense douleur dans tout son corps.

Le sang d'Athéna entrant en contact avec Hadès avait réveillé l'âme de Shun. Comme une flamme que l'on ravive, son cosmos se mit à bruler, causant une grande souffrance à Hadès. Shun ne comprenait pas tout ce qui lui arrivait, mais il entendait les cris de sa Déesse l'exhortant à reprendre le dessus sur Hadès.

Sans chercher plus loin, il repoussa l'Empereur des Ténèbres, faisant son possible pour reprendre le dessus sur son corps et chasser cette âme parasite. Il y mit toute sa volonté, tout son amour, toute son âme pour reprendre enfin sa place parmi les Chevaliers. Il ne comprenait pas encore tout ce qui arrivait, mais il agissait avec son cœur, sûr que celui-ci lui indiquait le bon chemin à suivre.

_Et au loin un écho  
Comme une braise sous la cendre  
Un murmure à mi-mots  
Que mon cœur veut comprendre_

Face à Athéna, se tenait désormais l'âme d'Hadès, dépouillée du corps qu'elle s'était choisi et à ses pieds gisait Shun, inconscient.

Lorsqu'Athéna transperça du Trident ce qui restait d'Hadès, les deux Dieux disparurent dans un éclair, sous les yeux sidéré de Shaka qui ne put rien faire pour sauver Athéna.

Dans toutes les prisons, les différents Chevaliers ressentirent tout d'un coup la brusque disparition du cosmos de leur Déesse.

Se précipitant à Giudecca, Seiyar, découvrit Shun inconscient. Quel ne fut pas son soulagement lorsque son ami, redevenu enfin lui même rouvrit les yeux. Ensemble, ils se remirent en route, cherchant à rejoindre une fois de plus Athéna. Ils arrivèrent ainsi devant le mur des Lamentations.

Tendant l'oreille, ils purent percevoir les appels d'Athéna les exhortant à la rejoindre. Shun sourit discrètement en reconnaissant la voix qui lui avait permis de revenir parmi les siens. Décidément, il devait beaucoup à Athéna, il ne pouvait donc se permettre de l'abandonner maintenant.

C'est le cœur remplit de reconnaissance et avec la douce voix de sa Déesse dans la tête qu'il se remit en route dans les Enfers afin de trouver un moyen de la rejoindre et de combattre à ses cotés à Elysion.

_Une ancienne ritournelle  
Loin du froid de décembre_

Owari

Et voilà, elle est finie. Je laisse nos chers chevaliers devant le Mur des Lamentations, à eux maintenant de trouver un moyen d'entrer en Elysion.

Je ne suis pas contre une petite review. ^^

Arkady.


End file.
